


Legend

by crowflower



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Learning to be Friends, Multi, Yearning, craving connection, love triangle?, wraith is scared of intimacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowflower/pseuds/crowflower
Summary: Character study of Wraith’s relationships with the other legends. This may or may not be a series of stand alone stories.
Relationships: Crypto & Wraith, Lifeline & Wraith, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson & Wraith
Kudos: 9





	1. Pain...Death...Nothing Phases Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith always feels alone in a crowded room. But she isn’t sure she’s ready to be welcomed, either.

Loose strands of midnight hair obscure Wraith’s vision as she observes the other legends from her private corner in the common room.

Even after a year or more of partaking in the games, she finds herself to be an outsider. Not that she puts much effort into changing that, of course.

Natalie and Elliott are her closest friends, and Pathfinder, too. But can they truly be her friends if they don’t even know who she is? Hell, Wraith doesn’t even know that much about herself. Only recently did she learn that her name is Renee Blasey and that she volunteered for the project that stole her memory, her identity, and her freedom. Where does that leave her? In the wake of her amnesia, Wraith took all the broken pieces and put herself back together. If she compared herself now to the person she used to be, could she even be considered the same person?

Wraith’s chilly gaze sweeps over the smiling faces of Ajey and Makoa as they chat amongst themselves. They are nice people, though perhaps their status as “nice” is negated by their participation in a bloodsport... Nonetheless, Wraith enjoys their company. 

And yet, she refrains from befriending them. Ajay notices too much. As a medic, she is sensitive to people’s moods and observes every micro-expression and change in tone. Wraith knows that too much time around Ajay means putting her secrets at risk. And Makoa? Well, being around him just makes private information roll from one’s lips without a second thought.

The kindest people are always the most dangerous for those with secrets.

Ajay catches Wraith’s eye and offers a smile just for her. Discomfited, Wraith looks away, her lips pressed into a thin line. 

Elliott and Natalie enter the common room with Silva at their heels. Bright smiles transform everyone’s faces, mouths watering at the sight of the tray of pork chops carried by Elliott. 

He, too, catches her eye. In the beginning, Elliott tried to flirt with her the same way he does to everyone: over the top and cheesy as hell. But the look he gives her now is too  _real_ . It’s full of friendship and hope and understanding and a myriad of other things that only serves to make Wraith more uncomfortable. 

Ajay and Elliott... All the attention makes her stomach twist. 

Wraith stands and strides out of the room before she gets dragged into the chatter that is beginning to buzz around the room. It’s easier to handle social interaction when it’s strictly business. The joking and the chatter during matches doesn’t bother her much—just this. Too many eyes and ears and voices and not enough work to distract her.

_ Stay _ , whispers a voice from the void.  _ Don’t leave . _

In any other situation, Wraith would’ve listened. The Void is a blessing and a curse; the voices are dizzying sometimes, but they have helped her conquer the innate fear of battle and death. In fact, Wraith doesn’t fear much of anything, anymore. 

Except for connection. 

There is nothing more terrifying than opening her heart to another person. So, yes, Wraith would sooner walk into a firefight than take the risk of returning Elliott and Ajay’s smiles and seeing what happens next.


	2. A Pair of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment between Wraith and Crypto: the two outsiders.

Crypto sits on a crumbled rooftop in Fragment West, his feet dangling over the edge as he fiddles with Hack. Running diagnostics? A last minute upgrade? 

Wraith isn’t too sure. That man is just as mysterious, if not more, as she. In fact, aside from his beef with the syndicate and his technological prowess, she doesn’t know anything about him at all. Not that it matters much to her. She and Crypto have an unspoken understanding. Neither asks the other unnecessary questions.

The woman settles down beside him, glancing over to observe the nimble movements of his hands as he scans Hack’s systems. He catches her questioning look. “Can’t be too careful,” he says simply. 

“Ah, I see.” Wraith nods. After Hack got, well,  hacked, Crypto has become almost obsessive when it comes to making sure his drone is not compromised.

“Looks like Nat’s having fun,” she observes after several minutes of silence.

Down below, Natalie is testing the latest version of her interception pylon against various grenades. The moment a frag grenade crosses into range, it disappears in a blue flash. 

Crypto is watching Natalie intently. His expression is arranged in an emotionless mask, except for when she turns to say something to Caustic and the skin tightens around Crypto’s eyes.

Wraith wonders if the man’s feelings towards the young scientist is friendship or something more. She knows that Natalie holds Crypto in high regard, but her one true love is science. Perhaps, if Caustic had not grown jealous of the friendship between Natalie and Crypto all those months ago, the two would be something more. 

But Crypto has secrets. Just like her, he wears an armor of silence. He is aloof. He keeps a distance. Wraith is allowed in his company because they are one in the same. Their hearts ache for something more, something deeper; but their pasts prevents them from getting any closer. From forming any bond deeper than polite acquaintanceship. 

Just then Natalie glances up and spots the pair of them on the roof. She shouts something unintelligible and waves. 

Wraith offers a subtle wave back. She notices Crypto’s fingers twitch, but instead of waving he returns to fiddling with Hack.

“I think she wants us to go down there,” Wraith says pointedly. 

“You’re the one who’s friends with her,” he counters, but she can tell he’s tempted by the way his voice wavers—hesitant.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of talking to her. She’s basically a ball of sunshine.” There’s a teasing edge to her voice. Crypto chuckles, shaking his head. Although Nat is friendly and outgoing, she is also a few short steps away from being a mad scientist. No one that young and that brilliant devotes themselves to a bloodsport if they aren’t a little...off. 

“No...I just...” He trails off. Wraith’s eyes trace the shape of his lips, the crease between his brows. Conflict flashes in the deep black pools of his eyes. Her heart squeezes at the sight. What happened to him to make him terrified of human connection? Wraith is used to her own pain, but it’s different to see someone else sag beneath the weight of fear.

She places a hand on his shoulder, drawing his gaze. “Come on,” she says gently. “Nat’s waiting.” Something sparkles in his eyes. Determination? Fear? Anticipation? Anxiety?

Finally, after another long silence, Crypto stands and follows Wraith to join the other legends.


End file.
